


i'd love you to love me

by montivagant



Series: we should run away, oh someday [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, like that's all this is lmao, some mentions of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: Some normal days.





	i'd love you to love me

**Author's Note:**

> title from i want you to want me by cheap trick

They'd boarded up the window in the bedroom when Jason finally starting sharing the bed with Tony.

The first few nights had been fine, but Tony couldn't sleep for longer than three hours anymore, and during some of the stretches--waiting to fall back asleep, he saw Jason. He did not like what he saw. Jason was curled into a ball, holding himself tight and had this--this _look_ on his face that Tony couldn't shake for days after.

Tony'd realized soon after, light from outside the window slanted just right onto Jason's pillow. And, well, it'd been easier to nail a few layers of tarp over the window than find some fancy light blocking shades.

That took care of that problem at least.

Or, Tony said it did. Said Jason still tended to be in a ball but he'd loosened up, calmer in his sleep than Jason's sure he'll ever be awake.

But Tony would disagree on that one. He saw Jason in the mornings, early afternoons, eyes droopy with sleep and no caffeine, hair ruffled and so soft Tony longed to run his hands through it. Jason's voice was even different then, soft and sleepy. All of Jason was softer then, and Tony wanted to cling to that softness. 

But he kept himself back, handed the grateful man the other mug of coffee, kept his fingers tight around his, looked (stared) anywhere but Jason, no matter how much he wished for the courage to do so.

Tony would end up at the coffee table, which had gradually turned into his makeshift not-really-a-lab lab, tinkering with odds and ends more often than not. Nowadays, it was something Jason wanted him to look over. Whether from the newest bad guy or the mysterious O(racle, but Jason didn't know Tony knew that), Jason didn't mind handing them over, and Tony was more than happy to have them. To have something to do.

He'd updated the armor-taser about 15 times in the last month, and picked twice that many trackers off all sorts of gadgets O handed over and Jason never returned. Not to mention all the other small gadgets he'd put together.

Jason tended to wander over, chewing the last of his toast and staring down at Tony's quick hands.

He was dismantling a tracker, one Jason'd picked up just last night.

"This's a new kind. It's good. I mean, I could do better. But it's not terrible."

Jason laughed softly, somewhere over Tony's left shoulder. "It's a wonder you haven't stuck any on me."

Tony glances back, eyebrow raised. "You wouldn't know if I had," turns back. "But I don't need to. I know you're coming back."

He gulps down coffee, glad Tony isn't looking at him just now.

"They're scared of losing you again." A pause. "If I was. If I'd... gotten back in." A soft sigh. "Nevermind."

Jason lets him, has already decided that pushing Tony to talk about any Iron Man stuff was a bad idea if he wanted to keep the man here. And he did. Want to keep him here. It was safer here, Jason told himself. Out there--being Iron Man, being rich, was how he'd ended up where he'd been, when Jason first found him.

See? Jason told himself. That was it. Was all there was to it. It wasn't.. anything more. There couldn't be anything more.

He turned his attention back to Tony's hands.


End file.
